Renewed Love
by Zaby
Summary: Gaara finally finds Sasuke, still in love with him, but will Sasuke the question is will Sasuke admit his love for Gaara. Will he go back with Gaara, or leave after a chance to catch up with his old flame.


"Sasuke" he whispered gently. He didn't know whether to believe it or not.  
"You should have given up a long time ago, you shouldn't have come after me" replied Sasuke, he's voice still cold, still so empty.

"Not come after you? Did you really expect me just to give up, you know that I wouldn't have ever given up on you" He moved a step forward, not sure of what Sasuke would do.  
As much as it hurt Sasuke, he couldn't risk falling for him again. What happened in the past had been a mistake. They never should have got so close.  
"Sasuke, come back with me, everyone is waiting for you" whispered Gaara, edging closer to him.  
"Fuck everyone else, you knew I wasn't going to return, why come after me when you knew this would happen!" he shouted, still not daring to look back. Instead he looked down at the floor; he's black hair falling over his face. He reminded himself to keep calm; emotions had to be held back.  
"Sasuke, you realise that no matter what has and will come between us; what happened back then was true. It meant something. You can't deny that." Gaara had finally reached Sasuke; he placed his soft hands onto Sasuke's hips, and leaned close.  
"How can you deny what happened" Garra's whispered into his ear  
Sasuke slowly turned around, he didn't want to but he couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness at the hurt he had caused Gaara. As much as he tried to hold back he couldn't, the least he could do was to too look at the one he had loved to deeply, and hurt so mercilessly. He looked deep into his old lover's eyes, and saw nothing but purity.  
"I'm sorry he whispered, I didn't want to hurt you this way, you know that was the last thing I wanted to do to you, but... but it couldn't be helped"  
"I know, and I understand, but why, why don't you come back with me."  
"Damn it Gaara, you know I can't!"  
"I'm sorry, of course I know you can't, but you're power and strength can be gained in Konoha, and the people you love are there"  
"No, there is nothing left there for me"  
He's voice was back to being hollow. He hated having to be like this, he didn't want to be weak in front of the only one he had loved.  
"Maybe, maybe one day I will return"  
"And what if by then, no one will want you"  
Yet, they both knew in there hearts that they would always be there for one another. Without realising what he was doing, Sasuke put his arms around Gaara; they stood there, in the midst of the trees so close and yet so far apart...  
There noses brushed against each other, Gaara slowly swept away some of Sasuke's thick black hair out of his face, as he touched his face. There eyes dwindled on each others faces for a few moments, absorbing the heat of the moment. The tension and the electricity between them were almost explosive. Sasuke soft lips slowly found way to Gaara's, time seemed to have frozen. Both of them seemed to have become lost in one another. The kiss was deep and meaningful. Gaara's hand ran through Sasuke's hair, as he found he's tongue entering Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke hand ran over Gaara's back, he began to kiss he's ear, and then he's neck.

The sun pored in through the trees, he felt he the soft of breath of Gaara still deep in sleep lying next to him. He looked at him for a few moments, the familiar red hair, and the soft pale skinned body that he had caressed the night before. He looked down at him, thinking to himself. What had he got himself into; he couldn't keep giving them both false hopes. He wondered to himself whether he should go before Gaara awoke, as to avoid a painful parting. As he quickly put his trousers on, he noticed Gaara waking.  
"You though you could leave unnoticed?" he said.  
His hair looked scruffy yet shone in the morning light; Sasuke examined how beautiful Gaara looked. Gaara, himself was soon standing, and he too had slipped on his trousers, he walked up to Sasuke, and kissed him lightly on his lips and placed his trembling fingers onto his face.  
"We can go back to were we left off" he whispered  
"I don't know where that was, we moved so fast"  
"Sasuke, you know I could never feel this was about anyone else, you know that don't you"  
Sasuke nodded, he understood perfectly well, and for once was honest.  
"I haven't always shown it, and I haven't been there for you through everything, but...but... you're there everyday. You're the only thing that keeps me good, that keeps me from giving my whole soul up to kill him"  
They lay there, in the darkness, nothing but trees surrounding them. As Sasuke's head lay upon Gaara's chest, he felt the beating of his heart; he missed the sound, for so long he had missed the touch of his skin and the feel of his deep read hair. So long it had taken him to get over the love he had torn apart. Just when he had thought he had erased it, it returns, Gaara himself returns. Yet he never felt more real then when he was with him.  
"What are you thinking, I can feel you thinking in the way that you breathe"  
"You can, can you? Well then guess what I'm thinking"  
They both smiled at each other. A feeling of deep passion surrounded them, it was like some sort of eternal happiness surrounded them, and yet no happy feeling lasted forever...


End file.
